


My youth is yours

by Minervara



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Peter's age isn't specified but it's tagged just in case, Some smut with guilt, Tony Stark is very easy to convince, my specialty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:52:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervara/pseuds/Minervara
Summary: From the moment Peter met Tony Stark, he knew he was fucked. Tony had shown up in his living room, sitting there and chatting away with Aunt May like he owned the place, and since that moment Peter had known little peace. Every moment it seemed like, he was consumed by thoughts of Tony, by fantasies that were never meant to come true, never meant to actually happen.Yet here they were, years later, slowly realizing all of their mistakes and wondering how they got here and more importantly, where to go from now on. Somehow the unspeakable had happened, and now neither of them knew how to proceed





	My youth is yours

“I know that you know” Peter was feeling brave, if not a bit self-destructive.

  
“I know what?”

  
With a sharp look from Peter, Tony sighed “Look kid, we don’t need to talk about it, we all get crushes, nothing to be embarrassed about.”

  
Peter quirked an amused brow “Who said I’m embarrassed?”

  
Peter was moving closer to Tony, slowly but surely, never taking his eyes off of him. He only came to a stop when he was inches away from his mentor, the oh-so-great Tony Stark, who was looking very pale at the moment, completely unmoving.

  
“Kid what are you doing?” Tony’s voice broke the silence that was enveloping the room.

  
“What does it look like Mr. Stark?”

  
“It looks like a mistake.” By now Tony was pinned to the wall, having backed away from Peter as far as he could.

  
“Do you want to know something else? I’ve seen you looking Mr. Stark.”

  
At that the world seemed to stop for just a moment, Peter just waiting to see if he had misjudged, if he was now going to be sent away, never to see Tony again.

  
And then the impossible happened, something seemed to visibly shift in Tony as his eyes darkened and he suddenly seemed much taller than he did just a moment ago. Peter couldn’t believe his ears at what came next.

  
“Oh have you now Peter?” It was now Tony’s turn to move closer to the other man (not boy, let’s not start with that line of thought) “And did you enjoy that? Knowing I look at you like that? Did it make you hard knowing that Iron man wants you?”

  
They were so close that Peter could count all of Tony’s eyelashes if he wasn’t currently so preoccupied by keeping his breathing even.

  
“Yes.” came Peter’s reply, more a moan than anything. Tony grinned at that, the type of smug grin that made Peter flush every time he saw it, even though it had never before been directed at him.

  
“Now what should we do about that Peter?” Tony’s gaze had turned dark, like a lion stalking its prey, ready to pounce at any moment. “What do you want baby?”

  
You. You. You. “I don’t know. I’ve never…” Tony seemed to sober up at that for just a moment, he’d already stepped back half a step when Peter realized he had to do something.

  
So Peter did the only thing he could think of and closed the distance between their bodies, putting his lips on Tony’s. It took Tony almost no time to respond to the kiss, seemingly as desperate for it as Peter was.

  
It occurred to Peter that he still had no idea what he was doing. He had kissed people before, but his busy life hadn’t really left time for anything more than that. Now that he was here, with Tony Stark’s fingers tangled in his hair and the older man’s erection pressed against his leg, he didn’t know how to proceed.

  
Peter was the first to pull away from the kiss, gasping for breath. When their eyes connected, Tony looked even guiltier, and was already pulling away again.

  
“I can’t… Peter you deserve better than this, than me. I can’t do this, I’m old enough to be your father for fuck’s sake!”

  
“So? Do I look like I care?! Do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted this?” Peter was getting louder with every word, but the plea that fell from his lips was barely audible “Please, Mr. Stark?”

  
Tony never could resist Peter’s puppy eyes, not when they were so obviously pleading for something, for him. And of course Tony knew exactly how long the kid had wanted him, Peter was an open book even if he had recently gotten a bit better at lying. Another pang of guilt hit Tony at that thought, knowing that the kid deserved a normal life, a life where he didn’t have to learn how to lie.

  
Tony didn’t have much time to dwell on his guilt though, as Peter fell to his knees, looking up at Tony for permission. All Tony could do was silently nod. If he were any better of a person he would probably tell the kid to stand up, to walk away, but unfortunately for all of them, Tony was never known for his outstanding morals.

  
Peter was slowly unbuttoning Tony’s pants, never taking his eyes off of Tony’s face and Tony was helpless looking at the boy (damn it Tony, you weren’t supposed to go there). After what felt like an eternity just staring at Peter, his cock was finally free, and Peter didn’t waste any time putting his mouth on it, licking from the base to the tip, and eventually taking it in his mouth.

  
The sounds coming from Peter were the filthiest thing Tony had ever heard, and the look in Peter’s eyes was possibly even filthier. Peter was looking at Tony the same way one might look at a myth, something you can’t quite believe is real, and suddenly it was all too much.  
Tony closed his eyes, tried to focus on the sensation of a hot mouth around his cock instead of the eyes that were surely still looking at him in some twisted form of hero worship.

  
Now that his eyes were closed, Tony could properly appreciate how much of a natural Peter was at blowjobs. It took him only a little while to find his rhythm, and when he found it, Peter slowly became more and more confident, taking a bit more of Tony’s length at every bob of his head.

  
Tony was doing his best to not cum down the boy’s throat but when Peter suddenly took all of him at once and moaned like a fucking porn star, Tony was done for. He barely managed a warning that Peter completely ignored before coming in his mouth.

  
For the second time that night, everything slowed. Tony was able to break through the cloud of arousal that he had previously been under, and to fully understand just what he had just let happen.

  
For a while, the two just stared at each other, Peter still on his knees with a look that could only be described as pleading, while Tony tried to regain his voice.

 

Only just as he was about to apologize to Peter, say that it had been a horrible mistake and couldn’t happen again, they were interrupted by FRIDAY's voice

  
“Sir, Ms. Potts is in the elevator”

**Author's Note:**

> So, my first time writing this ship! I'd appreciate any feedback. I also don't know should this become a series so if you're interested in reading some more of this story, let me know.


End file.
